


Candlelit Proposal

by HeatherMichaelis666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anniversary, Dinner, Love, M/M, Moonlight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherMichaelis666/pseuds/HeatherMichaelis666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Francis' and Arthur's four year anniversary and Francis has to work. His plans with arthur are ruined... or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelit Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something I wrote for my fiance and I's four year anniversary a few months ago. He actually proposed to me on our third. In our favorite bookstore. X3

It was Francis and Arthur’s four year anniversary of being together and Francis was working late. The restaurant that he worked at had called him in due a couple of co-workers who had had a family emergency, so he was left to fill in the best he could.

Tonight was supposed to be a special one. Tonight he was going to propose to Arthur, but work had to ruin it. He had planned a romantic dinner that he was going to cook and they would be sitting on the balcony of their apartment and soon into dessert, would ask for Arthur’s hand in marriage.

Francis was in was deep in thought when a finger snap brought him back to reality. The person responsible for this, was his friend/co-worker Antonio.

“You alright amigo?” he asked, collecting the food from the pick-up station.

Francis helped him carry some of the plates. “Eh, it is Arthur and I’s four year anniversary today and I had a special evening planned, but since I got called in...” he trailed off.

They walked to a waiting table and served a couple their food. They then returned to talking.  


“Ah. That’s right. Happy Anniversary to you and Arthur. What did you have planned for tonight?”

“Well, I was going to make us dinner out on the balcony, and then when dessert came around,” He pause and smiled warmly “I was going to propose to him.”

Antonio smiled and patted him on the back. “I’m sure Arthur will understand. I wish you two the best amigo.”

“Merci, Antonio.” he said as he looked around the busy restaurant and thought to himself, ‘This is going to be a long night”

____________________________________

Later that night, Francis had just got off of work and was heading home. He had gotten to his apartment in less than ten minutes and it was twenty minutes past ten. He walked inside to find that the entire place was dark. ‘Angleterre must have gone to bed early.’ he sighed as he tossed the keys into the key bowl and noticed a note next to it.

 

Francis,  
Come out to the balcony.  
~ A

 

‘Hmm, I wonder what it could be.’ he thought as he curiously headed out towards the balcony.

Sitting outside, there were many candles, all lit and placed a table set with a dinner of grilled cheese cut into the shape of a heart along with a bowl of tomato soup, and a bottle of wine in the center next to a three tier candelabrum. Francis turned around to find Arthur with his hands behind his back as if he were hiding something.

“Arthur, what is all of this?” he asked with a smile.

“Well it is our four year anniversary, is it not? The dinner that I made for us is the first thing that you taught me how to make without burning it beyond recognition.” he chuckled as he mumbled the last words. “The candles are your favorite brand and scent,” Arthur had given Francis a moment to notice and smell the scent that filled the night air as he continued on again, “and the wine is the same brand as the bottle that we had first fought over at the liquor store, when we first met. I still have the original bottle unopened..... But now, before we eat...” Arthurbrought his hands forward, holding a small box and knelt on one knee.

Francis just stood there. He could feel his eyes begin to tear up slightly. “Oh, Arthur...” He breathed. He soon then began to chuckle.

A look of confusion crossed Arthur’s face. “What’s the matter?” 

Francis knelt down at eye-level in front of Arthur. “Oh Angleterre, don’t worry. I was just laughing because I was actually going to do the same thing tonight.” he admitted, assuring him. 

“Y-you were?” Surprise and relief filled his voice.

“Yes, I was going to do the exact same thing tonight, that is, until Antonio called me in.” he frowned.

Arthur’s expression morphed into a look of embarrassment. “I..eh.. I kind of told Antonio to call you in so that I could set all of this up.” he chuckled nervously.  
“You did?” Francis couldn’t help but smile.

“Y-yeah. Then I let him know when I was done so he could let you off to come home.” he grinned sheepishly.

“Hmm...” Francis hummed, understanding. He smiled. “”Well, how about we proceed with tonight’s events.” He winked as he stood up, leaving Arthur kneeling on the ground.

Arthur blushed and cleared his throat. “Um..well.. Francis Bonnefoy, I love you and for the four years that we’ve been together, you have been the pain in my arse and the the happy skip of my heart. You can be a bloody, bearded frog sometimes, but when I’m in trouble, you are there for me, and I hope to do the same for you in the future... our future. So Francis...” Arthur paused to take a breath and open the small box, revealing a silver ring with a blue band running through the middle and silver swirls and diamonds dotting the center. He spoke the four words with all the love in his heart, “Will you marry me?” 

Francis let out a quick joyful sob. “Yes. I will Arthur,” he said as he knelt down to him, letting Arthur slide the ring on before Francis hugged him tightly and then held him at arms- length. “Now... It’s my turn.” He smiled happily.

Arthur stood up and left Francis kneeling, while the Frenchman took his hands into his own, looking him in the eye.

“Arthur Kirkland. For these past four years, I have fallen more and more in love with you. I want to spend my life with you. Yes, you can be grouchy and moody at times, but other times you can be very lovable and happy. I’m glad that I am your shoulder to lean on, and I hope that I can be like that with you, and vice versa, for the rest of our lives... together. I love you, and if you would do me the honor...” Francis paused and pulled out a box, opening it, revealing a silver ring resembling Francis’, but this one had a band of jade through the middle. It wasn’t as extravagant as the one that he received, but Francis thought that it still fit with Arthur’s “plain” demeanor that Francis loved. He then proceeded with the question. “Will you marry me Arthur?”

Arthur joined him on the ground and kissed him. “Yes. I will.” he said with tears in his eyes.

“I’m so glad to hear that.” Francis chuckled happily. “Now, why don’t we continue on with dinner before it gets too cold.

“Yeah, at least it’s edible this time around.” he shot back playfully as they both stood to take their seats, Francis pulling Arthur’s chair out for him. They both sat down and began to eat, conversing here and there.  


They soon finished with smiles as Francis was complimenting on what a great job Arthur did on the dinner and how he liked the heart-shaped theme, to which Arthur blushed and smiled awkwardly.

Soon after that they finished the night late, by dancing to some of their favorite older classics. They continued to dance into the late hours until they finally decided to head to bed and sleep together as a newly engaged couple.


End file.
